Dream Police
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: They're together only in their dreams, no where else. Until one night of passion changes everything... Troypay


**Hey Everyone! I'm back with another one-shot. Yay!!!! Anyway, this story is inspired by the song "Dream Police" by Cheap Trick. The song is amazing, and the lyrics are really good. This is edgiest fic that I've ever written. Yes, this is another Troypay fic as well. I can never get tired of them. lol. On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Sadly. **

**xoxoTROYPAYxoxo**

**Dream Police**

_Troy and a very familiar blonde were sitting up in his bedroom. He was sitting on his bed, with his girlfriend, the love of his life._

"_I love you Troy." Sharpay said with passion evident in her voice. _

"_I love you too Shar." Troy said seductively. _

_Troy leaned over and kissed Sharpay passionately. She responded of course, his room growing hotter by the second. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Troy asked. _

"_Yeah." Sharpay said ripping off Troy's shirt. "We've been waiting for so long."_

"_That's true." Troy responded._

_Troy threw Sharpay down on his bed. He rolled on top of her, ripping off her shirt as well. He was just about to un-strap her pink bra…_

**xoxoTROYPAYxoxo**

"Oh God." Troy said as he sat up in his bed. This had been the third time that he had that same dream. This certain dream happened to involve a certain blonde…

He didn't mind having these dreams, because he loved her so much. But it's Sharpay Evans, The Ice Queen. The "legend" is that if you touch her, you turn to ice. And that was the one thing that he wanted to do at that very second. All he wanted to do was kiss her, run his hands through her soft blonde hair…

"She'll never feel the same way, so control yourself." Troy told himself. Every time he tried that, the dreams got more intense, and he liked Sharpay more and more. He didn't know what to do, he was in love, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Gabriella had just dumped him, for some unknown reason. Sharpay had neglected him at first, but in time, she was the one that told him that everything would be alright. They had grown much closer over the past weeks.

But HE, Troy Bolton was in love with THE ICE QUEEN, Sharpay Evans.

Troy slammed his head back down on his pillow. She was driving him crazy, and he didn't know what to do. He had never felt this way about anyone before, even Gabriella.

Troy got up out of his bed, and he put on a new pair of shorts, and a white shirt. He got his basketball shoes on, and climbed out of his bedroom window. He didn't know what was forcing him to go, but he knew he had to. He had to get his feelings out of his system. The only way he could think of doing that was talking to Sharpay. He ran down the dark streets, illuminated only by the street lights on the corners of each block. Good thing Sharpay only lived around the corner…

**xoxoTROYPAYxoxo**

_Sharpay heard the familiar honk of a very familiar car just outside her house. She quickly slipped on her shoes, checked her hair and outfit in the mirror, and ran out the door without even saying good-bye to Ryan, who was sitting in the kitchen. She walked over to the car; she couldn't stop smiling. _

"_Hey." Troy said as she climbed into the passenger seat next to him. _

"_Hey." She said back as she leaned in and kissed him. "What are we doing today?" _

"_You'll see." Troy said in a very mysterious voice that made Sharpay's blood boil, and her stomach quiver with excitement, and love. _

_They drove in Troy's red car for about ten minutes, before they got to a field. The field was filled with flowers. Troy and Sharpay both got out of the car. Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand, as they walked through the field. She could tell that Troy was leading her somewhere, but she had no clue what he had planned. They walked for about five minutes, when they got to a pink blanket with a picnic basket on it. Also on the blanket, were rose petals. _

"_Aw!" Sharpay said with excitement. "You are too sweet." _

"_Anything for you." Troy said. He leaned in and kissed her soft cotton-candy flavored lips. The kiss turned from simple to passionate in a matter of seconds. The only thing that made them pull away was their need for oxygen. _

"_You never cease to amaze me." Sharpay said after catching her breath. _

"_Let's eat." Troy said sitting down. Sharpay sat down next to him. He had packed turkey sandwiches on potato bread; her favorite. About ten minutes later, they finished eating._

"_You make a mean turkey sandwich." Sharpay said laughing. _

"_I'm good at many things, what can I say?" Troy said sarcastically. _

_Sharpay leaned in and kissed Troy. Like the first one, it turned from simple to passionate in a matter of seconds. The kiss got deeper and deeper. His hands roamed her body, as she ran her hands through his soft light brown hair. She was about to rip his shirt off to expose his rock-hard abs…_

**xoxoTROYPAYxoxo**

It was around 1:30 a.m. when Sharpay Evans sat up in her bed. She could not believe the amazing dream that she had just had. She could've sworn that it was real, which made waking up even more upsetting.

"Perfect place to wake up, huh?" Sharpay said sarcastically to herself.

Sharpay put her head back on her pillow. She had been having these types of dreams frequently, ever since her and Troy had been talking more and more. He was so upset when Gabriella broke up with him. He looked like a lost puppy dog, not knowing which way to go. She'd neglected him at first because she thought she would just end up as the "rebound." Then after a while, she let him talk to her, and now she had these weird feelings.

"Great." Sharpay thought. "I have a huge crush on Troy Bolton, just like every other friggin girl in the school."

"I've got to talk to someone." Sharpay thought. Ryan was her brother, and he definitely wouldn't want to hear about that stuff. She didn't trust Taylor, Chad or Gabriella. The only person left was Troy. She was going to have to tell him at one point. The sooner the better, right?

Sharpay looked over at her alarm clock next to her. It was now 1:45 in the morning. She got out of her bed, and put on the little light on her nightstand. Sharpay started pacing around her room. She couldn't get the thought of kissing Troy out of her head. It was driving her insane, in a good way of course. She walked over to the sliding glass door that led out to her balcony. She put her face against the cool glass, and looked out at her block. All of the windows were black; the only light on the block was coming from the small lamp in her room. She went and sat down in her desk chair, in front of her computer. She put her head in her hands, and closed her eyes, but Troy's face just kept popping up. It was like he was stamped permanently into her mind. She heard a knock on her sliding glass door, and she looked over to see who it was. It was Troy.

Sharpay looked over and stared for a second. She didn't know if she was imagining Troy being there.

"Will you let me in Shar?" Troy asked.

Sharpay ran over to the glass door, and unlocked it.

"I know it's really late, but there's something that I really need to tell you." Troy said. Sharpay could tell that what he had to say was very important.

Sharpay just nodded her head, and waited for Troy to say something. He didn't say anything. Before she knew it, his lips crashed on to hers. She was startled for a second, but she responded very quickly. Their kiss was very passionate, even though they've never even gone out before.

"Oh my god." Sharpay said as they broke away from the kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome?" Troy said a bit confused.

"Yes, thank you. I've been having these dreams lately, and after the dreams, the only thing that I could think of was kissing you." Sharpay said looking down. She hoped that he couldn't see her blushing.

"I've been having these dreams about you too." Troy said. He closed the sliding glass door because it was letting a draft into Sharpay's room. "I really like you."

"I really like you too." Sharpay said as her face turned a deeper shade of red.

"I'm glad that we've got that all cleared up." Troy said as he slammed his lips onto Sharpay's. He couldn't control himself around her, but he didn't care. Sharpay didn't seem to care either. The kiss got deeper and more passionate. Troy slammed Sharpay against her bedroom wall, as she tugged at his shirt.

"Oh, my god." Sharpay said as she broke away from Troy.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked worriedly.

"Is this right?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know, but it feels right." Troy responded.

"You're right, it does." Sharpay said throwing herself back at Troy.

The couple carried on for the rest of the night. This time they didn't have to wake up, it was real, and it was exactly what they both wanted.

**xoxoTROYPAYxoxo**

**I hope you guys liked it. If you guys review, I might consider posting the un-cut version of this story. **

**Sharpay**


End file.
